


Morgana's Woes of having an idiot of a brother

by SerlinaBlack



Series: Unrelated Merlin stuff [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Reincarnation, She Loves Her Brother, and her brother loves his tomfool of a manservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: Morgana was in a conundrum. Well… not so much as a conundrum as it is ‘how much do I want to bother Arthur today’.Back when they were teens and she first started getting her memories back, and nightmares plagued her every night, Arthur had been her rock, she, in return had been Arthur’s when he got his memories back.Then she remembered Arthur stole her coffee last week and smirked, as an idea formed in her head.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Unrelated Merlin stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922266
Comments: 12
Kudos: 464
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	Morgana's Woes of having an idiot of a brother

Morgana was in a conundrum. Well… not so much as a conundrum as it is ‘how much do I want to bother Arthur today’. The source of her dilemma sat on her desk as an applicant form for a housekeeper. The entire process was tedious, and Arthur wanted nothing to do with the housekeepers themselves, so it was up to Morgana to make sure her brother didn’t end up living is a pigsty.

The papers were fake. A very good one but, Morgana knew they were fake. They had to be otherwise there was no way that they wouldn’t have found him sooner. They went through every possible legal action under the sun (and some not so legal ones but no one needs to know that). But despite the fact that any other fake papers would be discarded without a single consideration, these are special.

Back when they were teens and she first started getting her memories back, and nightmares plagued her every night, Arthur had been her rock, she, in return had been Arthur’s when he got his memories back. Granted, it had been an awkward couple of weeks when they remembered Morgana went full batshit crazy and Arthur’s…… (Whatever Merlin was) killed Morgana, but they realized at that time they only had each other who remembered.

But, Arthur had been a complete and utter insufferable prick when he was the one who found Leon and realized the other man was just getting back his memories. He also, had the _nerve_ to get married to Gwen the last time despite…… well …. Merlin! Anyway, so Morgana was going to meddle, and its not like Arthur could stop her, this entire situation could have been avoided if he wasn’t such a baby about his help.

Morgana winced, well; she supposed she could give Arthur some credit since she would probably get depressed if it was anyone other than Gwen waking her up every morning. But, maybe he could learn to interact with his Housekeepers instead of firing them as soon as they make eye contact and He’s reminded violently that it’s not his….. (‘Not mistress Morgana). Maybe she should go a little easy on him?

Then she remembered Arthur stole her coffee last week and smirked, as an idea formed in her head. She isn’t going to be too evil, not really, but she is also under no obligation to tell her brother exactly who she found yet. Until he finds out, then she’s going to gloat to her heart’s content.

***

Merlin didn’t really need the money, but he did need the job. Well, not this job in particular, just a job in general. After the stint he had with the MI6 in the fifties, he liked keeping a low profile. And a low profile meant having a job to provide rent, food and other stuff even if he has money.

Now he could just go live completely off the grid, but the first hundreds or so years of that made him want to claw out of his skin, so he limited hermit life to at most two decades lest he go cuckoo.

And new life meant new job. He got a job as a housekeeper. This, despite the irony, with his lack of effort into getting new documentation and the somewhat shady agency that got him the job, was lucky.

It’s not like his employer is any less at keeping their own secrets. They work 9 to 5 and that’s the amount of time Merlin would be given to clean the place before he has to leave. _Has_ to leave. Apparently he had many a predecessor and a lot of them were fired because they were too late to leave. Or so his “agent” tells him.

Merlin was sorely tempted to stay one day just to check if it was true, but he also wants to keep the job. It pays somewhat well, he doesn’t have to deal with People questioning him or his uncanny ability to finish hours of work in minuets and his work description is familiar. 

Somewhat painfully familiar, but he definitely does not need to dwell on that. At all. He takes the keys out of his pocket and opens the door. The vast apartment sprawling in front of him. There should be someone to at least tell him what to do right? Right.

Apparently not.

There’s a note on top of the coffee table. He was strictly advised to not touch any paper that belongs to his employer, but it had “TO THE HELP” written on it in bold red marker so he figured it was safe.

_“To, whatever your name may be, look, I don’t know your name, I don’t know what you look like, my sister picked you out, and I’d like to keep it that way, don’t fuck up my stuff, don’t steal anything, I will know, and never stay in my house after 4:30. There’s a chore list on the fridge, finish that and leave.”_

With that warm welcome, Merlin got to work. Well, he sat there playing on his phone while the work did itself. He did cook himself though, he himself is a passable cook, but letting his magic do the work would just… be terrible. And whoever his new employer may be they did not deserve that.

The house is nice, and throughout the next week, Merlin will find that the couch is indeed a pull out bed and said pull out bed is as comfortable as sin, so if Merlin catches an hour or two of z’s on said bed, it’s no one’s business but his.

***

It has been a week. An entire week and there was nothing. Not a single peep from Arthur. Morgana does not know what went wrong. She accepted Merlin’s application for job as Arthur’s housekeeper. And though Arthur the dumbarse goes home later than necessary to avoid any normal housekeeper, Merlin must know that all he has to do is wait a few hours to meet Arthur right?

Unless…..

Unless Merlin had no idea who he was working for? True the job applications came through to a different name to avoid corporate sabotage. Since Pendragon. Inc put a lot of other business tycoons in hot waters, Morgana did not want to take any chances, but It’s Merlin! He must’ve known what he was doing?

Unless he didn’t. Well, that or Arthur finally learned how to act. Morgana glared through her one way glass doors and across the room after to the mirror that was Arthur’s door.

“What did he do this time?” Gwen asks probably noticing her constipated mood.

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” She huffed. “Has he been acting weird when I’m not in the room?” even if he’s pretending for her, there’s no way Arthur could put up a front for everyone else.

“Not that I know of.” Gwen frowns, then squints at Morgana, (It probably wasn’t meant to be as cute as it was) “Are you pranking him again? You have that look you did when you were waiting for him to notice you put ketchup in his shoes”

“None of that.” Morgana assured. She looked out to see Arthur walking out of his office. She walked out to catch him after nudging at Gwen to tell her where she was going.

“Arthur! Are you going to HR?” she called causing her brother to turn,

“I was going to the loo.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Wonderful, Tell Sandra to come to my office on the way.”

“Why the bloody hell would I go five floors down to talk to Sandra?”

“Because I said so…….. So…. Your new housekeeper started working?” hey, no one said she had to be subtle.

Arthur squinted his eyes at her, “I suppose, since the apartment got somewhat cleaner. I just left a note to tell them to not stay at the house after four thirty.”

Arthur probably chalked up the disappointment on her face as him not communicating with his housekeeper, but he didn’t comment otherwise. Right, Of course he didn’t even see Merlin. If he showed as much as defiance to the prophecy as he does to her well devised plans, maybe he wouldn’t have died.

“Alright, you know what, don’t call up Sandra, I’ll be going out for a while.” She said decisively as she glanced at the clock, three thirty four, hopefully he didn’t just magic things done and be done with it and leave. 

So maybe showing up unannounced to spook the person with a fake CV and also a lot of magic is not that smart of an idea, but Morgana had to watch her brother mope around ever since their memories returned, she’s understandably a little wound up to see him smiling properly again.

She has his keys, of course she does, she’s probably the only person making use of the guest bedroom he has. It’s such a shame too since his house is furnished like a bloody magazine catalogue but none of their friends ever crash here. Even disregarding Arthur’s lack of wanting to be there, the place just feels… well not someplace someone lives in, there are no pictures on the walls ,even Arthur’s certificates are tucked away in a locked drawer, nothing personal Arthur accumulated to show any interests he may or may not have. Morgana represses a sigh, It’s like Arthur is alive but not living, he’s barely going through the motions.

She opens the doors slowly peering in and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Then she really looks and there was two feet sticking out from the side of Arthur’s couch. Morgana sighed. Men.

She walks past the couch to see the great and powerful Warlock passed out with one hand spilling out of the couch, the other clutching a throw pillow.

She muttered a spell to get the cushion on his hand to hit him on the face. He sputtered and fell from the couch.

“Emrys” she folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. Said warlock blinked at her and scrambled to get up.

“Morgana? Wha-? How did you even?”

“Save it. Do you know who you work for?” she cut to the chase, because if he didn’t she’s going to hold this over both of their heads for the foreseeable future.

He frowned, ”No? what do you have to do with this?”

  
"A lot. But I'll tell you about that later." she smirks and takes a seat at the loveseat angular to the couch. 

"Right....... How are you here? Or did I finally go barney?" Merlin scowled to himself, "No but then I'd probably see Arthur first right? Why would I see someone who'd try to kill me not trying to kill me" he muttred. 

Morgana raised an unimpressed eyebrow, " would it help if I pinched you?" she drawled as she took out her phone to text Gwen 

_**  
Moonlight** _

_Bring Arthur to his apartment now, I don't care if you have to kidnap him, he needs to be here now.  
**  
Sunshine**_

_Morgie what are you doing?  
**  
Moonlight**_

_I'll tell you. Hell You'll see when you get here. Please?  
**  
Sunshine**_

_Alright. ___

__

__Merlin, apparently finished with pinching himself, stares at Morgana confused. Morgana raises an eyebrow,_ _

__

__"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" he asks suspiciously._ _

__

__"Would it work?" she asked back curious._ _

__

__"Well.... No. But I thought you would anyway, or torture, you seemed to like that. Or some sort of snake in a box to do something. " His reply was thoughtful._ _

__

__Morgana scrunched her nose at her past lack of creativity,  
"Well, madness and torture is _so_ outdated. " _ _

__

__Merlin gave her a dubious look, which was... Understandable given their circumstances._ _

__

__"Alright, I'll bite, what is it about my job?" he heaved a sigh._ _

__

__"Nothing much, just wait." Merlin eyed her then the clock behind her on the wall_ _

__

__"If your plan is to just get me fired It's pretty juvenile for you. " he decides and sits back down._ _

__

__Morgana hums but says nothing more._ _

__

__Merlin is the one to break the silence a few moments later,  
"What about Arthur?" _ _

__

__"What about Arthur?" She doesn’t meet his eyes._ _

__

__"You're here, I haven’t seen anyone else from Camelot since the first time, if you're here, what does that mean for Arthur?"_ _

__

__Morgana doesn’t have to answer that, as that was the moment there was a jingle of keys from the front door and the door opened._ _

__

__"I still don't see what could be so important right no........" Arthur trails off looking at Merlin with eyes the size of tennis balls, Gwen, her sweetheart, wasn’t faring much better. Obviously, Morgana discreetly takes a picture of the two's open mouthed shock and Merlin in the corner of the shot._ _

__

__"...Arthur" the warlock breathes, eyes suspiciously wet, looking for all the world like he just found the meaning of existance (looking back, Arthur is the reason of Merlin's existance isn’t he?)_ _

__

__Arthur himself wasn’t fairing much better, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he just shut it._ _

__

__"Oh! " Gwen choked, "Is this why you called us here?" she looked at Morgana with those wide soulful eyes gleaming with tears._ _

__

__"Surprise?" she tried. And Gwen giggled through her tears._ _

__

__Morgana glances at Merlin to see something on his face, he looks at Gwen and his face is resigned, for a brief moment, she sees something break inside him, and really, how did she ever mnage to torture this boy? She met back with him for less than an hour and she already felt her heart break at his face._ _

__

__Oh....._ _

__

__He... He doesn’t know...._ _

__

__He thinks since Arthur married Guinevere ......_ _

__

__Oh dear lord why were they so stupid!_ _

__

__"Right, Gwen, I'm really sorry to cut this short, but we should give them their privacy no?" she piped up as she took Gwen's hand in hers and kissed her cheek. She debated wheather or not she should just plant one on Gwen to really drive her point home, but decided to leave that to Arthur in case Merlin really was that thick._ _

__

__Before she pulled her away however she leaned over to Arthur and whispered in his ear,_ _

__

__"If that boy is not at least your boyfriend before tomorrow morning, Arthur, I will personally make sure you don't know any peace until he is" she smiled pleasantly at him before walking out hand in hand with Gwen_ _

__

__She sent the picture to the Group chat to let them all know that yes they did finally find Merlin, And no, you can't just go to Arthur's to talk to him, yes i know he was your mate Gwain, but I finally threatened Arthur to get his head out of his behind about Merlin do not interupt them or so help me_ _

__

__Leon mentioned something about poetry but she was literally and figuratively too wrapped up in Gwen to see that message._ _

__

__\--------_ _


End file.
